


Cena con delitto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lo zio del capitano è stato ucciso, ma è solo l’inizio dell’incubo.Scritto per il gioco della pagina facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: Durante una sparatoria A viene feritoScritto come esercizio per la prima lezione di scrittura creativa di Fabio Bonifacci.
Series: Le tragedie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744402





	Cena con delitto

Cena con delitto

Sopra il camino dal fuoco scoppiettante era appesa una grossa testa di cervo, dal grande palco di corna che creavano delle ombre e dagli occhi vitrei.

L’odore del sangue si mischiava a quello del legno arso e della cenere, aveva impregnato il grande tappeto bianco ricavato dall’orso bianco impagliato.

< Dannazione! Quel vecchio idiota di mio zio doveva proprio invitarci in questa maledetta trappola?! Non poteva farsi ammazzare da solo > pensò il Capitano di polizia, steso accanto alla sua giovane recluta.

“Resta sveglio” abbaiò. La sua bocca puzzava di alcool e sigaro.

Il più giovane respirava affannosamente, alzando e abbassando il petto. Gli avevano sparato alla spalla.

“Signore, mi dispiace… Non sono riuscito a vedere chi mi ha sparato…” biascicò con voce roca.

Il più vecchio ordinò: “Ora non agitarti, è controproducente”. Aveva delle vistose basette bianche e i capelli, tagliati cortissimi, avevano diverse ciocche grigie.

“Si-signore… La zona non è raggiungibile e abbiamo cercato dappertutto. Ormai è chiaro, si tratta di uno di noi”. La voce del più giovane aveva una spiccata nota di panico.

Il più grande socchiuse a spillo gli occhi dal taglio duro.

“Rilassati, o sarà difficile rimetterti a posto” ordinò.

L’altro ribatté: “Signore, se non mi concentro su qualcosa, il dolore mi farà impazzire”.

L’uomo annuì. < Io non sono diverso. Anche se non ho una pallottola in corpo, ho bisogno di applicarmi per non uscire pazzo > pensò.

“Allora facciamo il punto della situazione, va bene?” gli chiese.

A fatica la recluta annuì, il capitano ne approfittò per estrargli il proiettile dalla spalla.

Il giovane morse il manico in legno del cacciavite che portava con sé, impedendosi di gridare.

Il Capitano iniziò a fasciargli la ferita, per impedire che il sangue continuasse a sgorgare.

“O meglio, conviene fare il punto dei nostri sospettati” proseguì il Capitano, rovesciando dello scotch sulla ferita, disinfettandola.

Il giovane uomo ferito rischiò di svenire.

< Doveva essere una vacanza in montagna. Non immaginavo che mi sarei ritrovato in una sparatoria!

Chi diamine è tra noi l’assassino?! Voglio andarmene da qui prima che ci ammazzi uno ad uno… O ancora meglio, vorrei poterlo sbattere in galera > pensò.

“Allora, abbiamo la vedova…”. Iniziò il Capitano.


End file.
